Otter
by Chacha Cyrus
Summary: Karena teori patronus Snape dan Tonks sudah cukup membuat Hermione paham.


_A/N : Hellaw... saya balik lagi :3_

 _anggap Hermione dan Ron tidak pernah berciuman di kamar rahasia yha :3_

Chacha Cyrus _presents_ ,

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy!

 _Otter_

.

 _Typo(s) / Miss Typo(s), OOC (semoga ngga parah), gaje,_ _feel ngga ngena, bahasa belibet,_ _alur ngebut, dan hal-hal lain yang menjadi ketidaksempurnaan pada fict ini._

.

Hermione melihat sekelilingnya dengan was-was. Suara-suara dari lemparan mantra terdengar jelas di sekitarnya. Kilasan-kilasan mantra terlihat seperti kembang api yang bersahutan. Ia menggenggam tongkatnya erat-erat, semua indranya ditajamkan. Ia khawatir ada Pelahap Maut yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Atau mungkin ada mantra _nyasar_ yang menuju ke arahnya.

 _Mana Ron?_

Hermione berani bersumpah bahwa baru beberapa menit yang lalu Ron disebelahnya, menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat mencela kepada Harry yang secara sepihak memutuskan untuk ke Hutan Terlarang sendirian. Hermione mendesah putus asa. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang sepi sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang dan mengacungkan tongkatnya. Tapi, tidak ada apa-apa.

 _Belum, setidaknya._

"Ron?" ia melongokkan kepala ke lorong sepi di sebelah kanannya.

Bukannya Ron yang ia temukan, malah ada Pelahap Maut yang mendelik bengis kepadanya dan siap melemparkan kutukan maut pada Hermione.

Tetapi Hermione lebih cepat.

"STUPEFY!" dan Pelahap Maut itu terjungkal ke belakang.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan mencari Ron.

 _Mana sih, Ron ini?_

Ia berbalik arah menuju Aula Besar. Mungkin ia akan menemukan Ron di situ. Belum genap sepuluh langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba hawa dingin menyergapnya. Hermione ingin menggerakkan kakinya, pergi dari situ secepatnya, tetapi kakinya seperti mati rasa. Rasa takut pelan-pelan mulai menyelubunginya.

"Jangan Dementor," bisik Hermione. Ia berbalik dan menemukan tiga Dementor terbang mendekat ke arahnya.

" _Shit_ ," umpatnya. Apa yang ia takutkan ada di depannya.

Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Dementor-Dementor tersebut dan berteriak, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Dari tongkat Hermione hanya keluar sepercik cahaya perak yang dengan cepat memudar.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," katanya putus asa. Ketiga Dementor tersebut semakin dekat dengan Hermione. Ia melangkah mundur pelan-pelan, kakinya seperti habis terkena kutukan kaki jeli, lemas sekali.

Hermione memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat kenangan bahagianya. Ia membuka mata dan mencoba kembali. "EXPECTO PAT‒"

Hermione tersandung reruntuhan tembok. Ia mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk berdiri, tetapi sia-sia. Ia jatuh terduduk lagi.

Dementor-Dementor itu semakin dekat. Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya tetapi ia tidak dapat mengingat kenangan indahnya. Semua kenangan indahnya seakan tersedot keluar digantikan oleh pikiran-pikiran yang mengerikan.

Hermione mendesah putus asa, tongkatnya masih ia acungkan ke depan tetapi ia tidak mengucap mantra apapun. Ia akan menjadi pahlawan perang yang gila karena tidak bisa menghasilkan patronus. Hah. Bagus sekali.

Hermione sudah akan memejamkan matanya ketika ia mendengar seseorang berteriak di belakangnya.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Dan dengan itu, cahaya dari berang-berang perak bersinar terang, menyilaukan mata Hermione. Berang-berang perak tersebut berhasil mengusir ketiga Dementor tadi.

 _Berang-berang?_

Hermione memejamkan mata, terkulai lemas. Ia pikir ia tidak akan selamat. Syukurlah.

 _Tapi... berang-berang?_

"Granger,"

Sebuah suara membuatnya membuka mata. Ia mendongak dan terkejut melihat sang empunya suara.

"Kupikir kau pingsan gara-gara Dementor-Dementor tadi," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan, membantu Hermione berdiri.

Sejenak Hermione ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangannya.

 _Ia tetap Pelahap Maut, Hermione. Ingat itu._

Toh, ia tetap menyambut uluran tangan pria tersebut walaupun ia tetap siaga dengan tongkatnya.

 _Dia memiliki patronus yang sama denganku?_

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, menuju ke Aula Besar, sebelum rasa penarasan Hermione membuatnya bersuara.

"Malfoy, patronusmu..." Hermione terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "...berang-berang,"

"Beberapa hal dapat berubah, Granger. Kau harus mengerti itu,"

Tiba-tiba penjelasan menyergapnya. Menyergap pikiran dengan sejelas-jelasnya.

 _Patronus Snape. Patronus Tonks. Patronus mereka berubah karena satu alasan._

Dan hanya satu alasan tersebut yang dapat menjelaskan kenapa patronus Draco Malfoy sama dengan patronus miliknya.

Pandangan Hermione melunak. Pemuda ini menyelamatkan Hermione bukan karena kebetulan. Ia menyelamatkan Hermione karena satu alasan.

Satu alasan yang sama yang menjelaskan mengapa patronus Draco Malfoy berbentuk berang-berang.

Karena teori patronus Snape dan Tonks sudah cukup membuat Hermione paham.

.

THE END

 _*membersit ingus di pojokan*_

 _HAH. Apaan nih. *ngelap keringet* setelah sekian lama hiatus... dan hanya ini hasil yang bisa saya dapatkan *mendesah kecewa* hh~~ maklum lah, fict ini dibuat di buat di kertas buram setelah mentok gabisa ngerjakan fisika. Ngehehe. Abis rapotan sih. Nilai ya gitu sih. Pelajaran SMA sulit ya ternyata, apalagi yang jurusan ipa. Ketemu matematikanya dua. Hmmmm... pengen masuk bahasa tapi disuruh ortu ipa, yasudah, apa daya. Untung nilai matematika ngga gitu jelek banget hyahaha. Fict ini saya post untuk merayakan liburan dan sembuhnya saya dari sakit..._

 _YAY! SELAMAT LIBURAN!_

 _p.s : jangan lupa review! ;3_

 _Love ya,_

 _Chacha._


End file.
